


What We Do With Devils

by Ace_Lace_Alex



Category: Bump In The Night - Fandom, D&D - Fandom, Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Lace_Alex/pseuds/Ace_Lace_Alex
Summary: Eyana Church, Local teacher and only gay man in town sees something new happening in his literal one horse town.
Relationships: Eyana Church/Bartholomew Marquardt





	What We Do With Devils

Eyana sat in the small pub, a glass in his hand, and two bottles of spirits on the bar's counter, one of which had been empty for some time with the other not far behind. He stared into the stale liquor with a numb face. The small town felt so suffocating, he dared to try and teach which earned him little income with so many of the children being raised to be farmhands with no time for proper schooling. The bitterness this town often made him question why he’d stay, but instead of confronting the answer he would drink until he forgot.

He turned in his stool to scan the crowd. Perhaps the night wouldn’t be lost if he could find a handsome face to keep buying him booze but being the only gay man in town he could only hope to schmooze up to a female friend. Alas, not a lady in sight; suppose it made sense, most the townswomen had children to care for through the entire day rather than a few hours like himself, getting hammered would make the next day difficult to deal with.

Just as he was about to give up on the search, a new figure came in, tall and… blue… with horns. A tiefling? Eyana had never seen one up close, he pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes trying to clear his blurry vision a bit to get a better look.

The thick-bearded blue gentleman stood tall in thick clothes, he had a tired look to his face. This wasn’t a man who wanted company, simply one that wanted to drink. Eyana only watched as this rather handsome man scanned the quickly quieting pub until he opted to leave. Eyana thought it odd until William, a big burly farmer, followed him out.

“Damnit, Bill.” Eyana slurred as he got to his feet and followed him out. Peeking out the door yielded a common scenario with the brute of a man with any stranger who he deemed bad just from a glance.

William had wedged the tiefling against the wall with his frame.as he stared him down. “There a reason yer here, Devil?” He said in a gravelly voice

“Just passing by.” The tiefling spoke in an odd foreign accent. Casually he tried to push his way past, but it was no good.

William grabbed his shoulder and pushed the blue man to the wall. “Do you know what we do to Devils?”

“Bill get your foot out of yer ass!” Eyana said some words feeling a bit thicker in his mouth than usual. “The guy's jus’ a passerby leav’em be.”

“Drown in another scotch, scholar!” William chastized. “You ain’t got no business out here, your books won't tell me what I don’t already know.”

Eyana hated William, Drunk Eyana hate Drunk William even more though, The scrawny man’s face was red, be it from the booze or the rage he wasn’t sure but he would surely blame the alcohol for what he did next. Picking up a shovel leaning on the wall of the pub he raised it up as William turned and struck him in the back.

For a moment Eyana felt like nothing could take him down, he’d be the guy to put this prick in his place, a regular David and Goliath story, but his pride faded fast when he saw all his mistakes in the shape of a fist hurl at his face.

Next thing he knew he was waking up in a strange room, one he didn’t recognize off-hand but that might be because he clearly didn’t have his glasses on. He sat up and squinted his eyes. He noted the feeling of his skin pulling from something on his face. He touched at it and could only guess they were stitchings.

Soon a figure entered the room, it’d be a mystery if it weren’t for the deep blue skin and the sound of hooves on hardwood “Oh, good you’re awake, just in time.” The blue blurry blob of a person made his way across the room and took Eyana’s hand and put a glass in it “here, I gave you some medicine last night but it’ll wear off soon and that hangover will not be kind to you.”

Eyana took the drink and slowly nursed it, he may not hurt but his stomach was in knots. “Where am I?”

“My room at the Cozy Trove Inn.” The only Inn. “I was told to take you to Doctor Mathews,” The only doctor. “But he wouldn’t answer. I’m a doctor myself though. I hope you don’t mind that I patched you up. I’m afraid I couldn’t save your glasses though. However, I did get all the shards out of your face.”

Eyana held back a groan, to get glasses out here would take 3 weeks, he couldn’t walk around blind for that long, his hateful thoughts on this literal one-horse town was interrupted by the tiefling. “Thank you. For standing up for me that is. I’m Bartholomew.”

He took a moment to take in the information, his mind working very slowly “I’m Eyana, and don’t worry about William. He’s all bark no bite.”

“He may not bite but he throws a mean punch.” he leaned in. “your right eye is pretty swollen, I’ll see if I can get an ice pack. Just stay put and don’t move too much.” He made his way out of the room again.

Eyana stared at where the door was. This tiefling, Bartholomew, he seemed so gentle, so kind, and with a doctorate seemingly more intelligent than the average conversation he would have with the other men in town. his face gained a light pink shade, maybe he still had some alcohol in his system but he began hoping this stranger would stay in town for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I run a D&D campaign called "Bump in the Night", either due to bias or because he has more detail to his character back story I've written a few snippets of the husband for my partner's character prior to the campaign start


End file.
